The Chronicals of IceClan: StarClan's Blessing
by ZilverWolfie
Summary: The first installment of my fanfiction serires, agian based off of the books by Erin Hunter.


The Chronicles of IceClan

The Beginning

Book I: StarClan's Blessing

By: E. S. Northrup

IceClan

Leader: 

**Moonstar**- Black she-cat with white patches (Formerly of ThunderClan)

Deputy:

**Splitfang**- Dark brown tom with a front fang split in two (Formerly of ThunderClan)

**Apprentice, Bigpaw**

Medicine Cat:

**Briarberry**- Orange and white she-cat with brown markings on her head and a black tail (Formerly of ThunderClan)

Warriors:

(toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Silverheart**- all silvery-gray she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye, and large, jagged scar running down her entire side (Formerly of ThunderClan)

**Sunclaw**- light gold she-cat with darker gold stripes (Formerly of RiverClan)

**Apprentice, Spotpaw**

**Polarpelt**- pure white tom (Formerly of WindClan)

**Sparrowtalon**- small light brown tom (Formerly of ShadowClan)

**Clovertail**- ginger she-cat (Formerly of ThunderClan) **Apprentice, Duskpaw**

**Farstripe**- bluish she-cat with gray stripes (Formerly of WindClan)

**Apprentice, Snowpaw**

**Foxfur**- Black ears, eyes, and paws, orange with white belly, half tail, and muzzle; she-cat (Formerly of ShadowClan)

**Eagletalon**- white, black, and gray tom (Formerly of ShadowClan)

**Embertail**- black tom with orange streaks (Formerly of ThunderClan)

**Frostfeather**- white she-cat (Formerly of RiverClan)

**Fiercefang**- tabby tom (Formerly of RiverClan)

Apprentices:

(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Bigpaw**- large gray tom (Formerly of ShadowClan)

**Spotpaw**- dark and light brown she-cat with a single white paw (Formerly of WindClan)

**Duskpaw**- pitch black tom (Formerly of ThunderClan)

**Snowpaw**- tabby she-cat with white paws (Formerly of WindClan)

Queens:

(she-cats expecting kits or nursing)

**Patchtail**- multi-colored she-cat (Formerly of RiverClan)

Elders: 

(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Whiskerfur**- golden tom (Formerly of ThunderClan)

Prologue

Up in the starry sky of twilight, three cats were meeting in the fields of StarClan. They were discussing a matter they did not want other to over here, the matter of IceClan.

"How can there be five Clans around the lake? There has always been four, not counting SkyClan." A tom said.

"Because, Raggedstar, you know as well as the rest of us what is happening. The Clans are trying to revert to the old ways, where you are banished for being half-clan, and if you had kits with someone from a different Clan… It was just like this when I was a kit, and before that it was even worse." A she cat replied a little gruffly, like she had explained this before a million times.

"Well, Bluestar," another she-cat said before Raggedstar could reply, "It all comes down to the matter of what we are going to do with them. I mean, they have our blessing, but what will that do when the other Clans attack them? We won't be able to help them then, will we?"

"Your right, Snowfur," Bluestar said to her sister, "But we can warn them. Raggedstar, do you think it is time to send them the newest prophecy?"

"No, not yet. Give them a little bit more time to build before they know that others will try to shatter them. You know, it's funny, in a horrible way. You know, shatter, IceClan?" Raggedstar tried at a joke, but the she-cats just stared at him. "Fine, be that way, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"This is no time for levity Raggedstar." Snowfur growled at him. "Some-thing serious is about to happen to our kin, Bluestar, and I don't want to see them in StarClan for a while yet. Especially the three we have marked. They will have a tough time, true, but it will be worth their while after it is all over."

The three cats of StarClan looked grimly at each other, for they were all aware of the fate of IceClan. Hopefully they would be able to change it, as nothing about the future was set in stone, but they had to hurry, for that fate was coming rapidly into play…

Silverheart rose and stretched after her nap. The new-leaf sun beat down upon her as she set out to find Splitfang about a patrol, for she was always ready to go and keep the borders safe, especially the ShadowClan one... She found him sharing tongues with his mate, Clovertail, under the high-ledge.

"Splitfang," she called, "need someone to lead a patrol?"

He looked up and said: "Why don't you take Embertail, Sparrowtalon and Foxfur?"

Silverheart nodded, and went to go find the other members of her patrol. She found Sparrowtalon next to Briarberry's pool, catching a quick drink.

"Sparrowtalon," she said, "Splitfang wants you to go on a patrol with me, Embertail, and Foxfur."

"Ok, you find Foxfur, and I'll find Embertail, meet us by the forest." He said in return. Silverheart nodded, and went to go look for the orange she-cat. She was still in the warriors den though it was long past sun-high,

"Foxfur," Silverheart meowed, "Are you feeling up to a patrol?"

Foxfur opened one eye to look at Silverheart. "I guess… I'll meet you at the forest." Silverheart nodded, and went to go wait with Embertail and Sparrowtalon.

"Where's Foxfur?" Embertail asked as Silverheart sat beside him.

"She's coming, she was still asleep in the warriors' den; look here she comes now." And true enough, Foxfur was trotting out of the den.

"Are we going to go or not?" She meowed, passing them and heading out into the forest. The other three members of the patrol hurried to catch up with her, and Silverheart took the lead.

They went as far as the green-leaf twoleg place, then doubled back to cover their border with ThunderClan. There were few border disputes with the Clans around the lake, as IceClan's territory was not prey rich. In result, the IceClan cats ate whatever they could catch. In fact, it was the perfect arrangement. Cats from all different clans could hunt prey from their preferred territory. For the cats from WindClan, there was a small moor, for RiverClan, a stream with fish ran to and from Briarberry's pond, a small dark forest lay to the north and east, and a sunlit one to the west and south. But, of course, no cats thought of themselves as any-thing but IceClan now.

Today, however, was different. A ThunderClan patrol just happened to be passing by at the same time as Silverheart and her patrol. She recognized Lionblaze in it, so she called out a greeting to him. He glanced in her direction, and gave a quick bow of his head to acknowledge her, then continued.

Silverheart had wanted to stop and chat for a few minutes, but the Thunder-Clan cats continued onwards like the meeting had never happened. _He used to say hi when we met, wonder what is going on in the Clans? Sometimes I wish we had a little more contact with them, just so we could know what they are doing. Perhaps I should bring this up to Moonstar? _

Silverheart and company finished their patrol without further events. When they got back to camp, the four cats disbanded and went their separate ways for now. Foxfur went back to the warriors den. _Is she expecting kits? 'Cause she's been awfully tired lately, wonder who the father is… maybe I'll ask later. _

Embertail went to the fresh kill pile, looking for something to eat. Sparrowtalon went to the nursery to visit Patchtail. _He must be so proud to be the father of the first IceClan kits. Let's see, they'll be wind, river, and thunder, nice combo. Not that it matters anymore. _Silverheart pondered all these things as she looked for Splitfang to give her report. He was in the same spot, but instead of sharing tongues with Clovertail, he was sharing a rabbit with her.

"Splitfang, we ran into some ThunderClan cats. They didn't even stop to chat; they usually do, especially when they see kin. Other than that, all is peaceful. We ran into no trouble with ShadowClan."

"Thank you, Silverheart," the deputy replied as he looked up from his rabbit. "It might be nothing; you know how those cats can get. If you want, I'll mention it to Moonstar."

"No, don't bother her with trivial things like this. Your right, it's probably nothing." She padded away, checking the fresh-kill pile herself. She selected two voles, and went to Moonstar's den, planning to share. "Moonstar, are you there?" she called around the prey at the entrance to the leader's cave.

"Silverheart, is that you? Come in, come in." her old mentor yelled back, obviously delighted that her old apprentice was visiting.

"I brought you some fresh-kill," Silverheart said after she had rounded the sharp bend in the tunnel and had placed one vole at her leader's paws.

"Thanks, and you read my mind. I was just about to go and get something to eat." Moonstar said as she bent down to take a bite of the prey. Silverheart did likewise. "Was there anything you wanted to tell me?" MoonPstar asked after she had finished, the question startled Silverheart.

"No, can't I just come and share a meal with you for no reason?"

"Yes, but you looked troubled. I just wanted to help…" Moonstar looked hurt, so Silverheart sighed.

"Sorry for snapping at you, Moonstar, I guess I am a bit worried. Don't tell Splitfang that I told you, but I ran into Lionblaze today during my patrol. He usually says hi to me, even if he is with other cats, and stops to chat, but today he just sort of dipped his head then walked away with his patrol, I'm just troubled by it. Do you think it means anything?"

Moonstar perked up a little at the apology, "Maybe, but I wouldn't know, perhaps you should consult StarClan through Briarberry? She always seems to have an answer."

"No, I doubt it's that serious. Thanks for listening, though, I know you have a lot to do these days. Not like before when we would go out the training hollow and practice my battle moves. I could never leap and twist out of the way of your paw, and I still can't. Particularly not with this…" she glanced at the long, jagged scar running down her side, a token from her escape from the Clans. Luckily, it had healed enough for her to return to her warrior duties, but it was not fully healed, and probably never would be. If she moved the wrong way, or stretched too much, it would start to burn again, like it had reopened. Silverheart was just glad that it had healed at all, which meant she didn't have to move into the elders' den so early, which would have been torture. She laughed, "My first battle scar from my first battle."

"I always hate looking at that, it reminds me what cats can do if they hate something enough…"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine, remember?" Silverheart scooted closer to Moonstar, and pressed against her. "You don't need to worry about me."

Moonstar nodded, and changed the subject.

It was dark when Silverheart left Moonstar's den, and she headed straight to the warriors' one. All of the warriors were there, except for Foxfur. Her nest was cold, like she hadn't been in it. Silverheart smiled to herself in the darkness of the den. _So she was expecting kits!? I bet so, she's probably at the nursery right now; I'll go visit her tomorrow._ Still smiling, Silverheart curled up in her own nest, and gave into sleep.

Silverheart awoke just before sun-high. She didn't mean to wake up so late; she'd been on too many dawn patrols lately. Stretching, she felt the familiar ting-ling along her scar, telling her to stop. She sighed, and stepped out of the den into the sunlight. She saw Foxfur sitting a patch of shade, and decided to ask her now before she forgot.

"Hey, Foxfur, where were you last night?"

Foxfur turned her head towards Silverheart and said: "I was in the nursery; I'm expecting kits you know." She blinked, waiting for Silverheart's reaction.

"That's wonderful, Foxfur. IceClan needs more warriors, and your kits will fit the bill. If you don't mind me asking, whose are they?"

"I have nothing to hide, they're Polarpelt's," the newest queen purred. "He was so happy when I told him before he left on the dawn patrol. He was so loud, too; I thought he was going to wake the entire camp up!"

"Well congratulations to you both, even though he's not here." Silverheart said back as she smiled and padded away.

Hoping for a bite to eat, the silver warrior went to the fresh-kill pile. She was dismayed to find it depleted, there was only one small mouse left! _Too bad I don't have an apprentice; I would go and hunt with them… 'Cause I don't want to go alone. Maybe when Patchtail's or Foxfur's kits reach six moons... I just wish Nightfang was still alive… he'd go with me… _

Silverheart sighed, she was so lonely. With Moonstar as leader, she was too busy to go hunting any more. Just then, Fiercefang passed by carrying a rabbit.

"What are you doing Silverheart?" he asked, dropping his prey for a moment.

"Just going hunting," she replied. _Alone… _

"I just got back, but I can go with you if you want." He looked at her, quite intensely, like he was searching for something.

"Sure, meet you here." Silverheart trotted to the tree line to wait for the tom. _That's nice of him; I can guess what he's doing though. Silly tom, to assume that I would fall for him like all of the other she-cats at the camp. _She snorted quietly while his back was turned.

When he came back, Fiercefang meowed: "What would you like to hunt today?"

"Some squirrels, mice, maybe some thrushes…"

"Ok," then he said something else, something like "forgot that you had been a ThunderClan cat…" W_hat was that suppose to mean? But if it stops him from trying to win me over, then it's fine by me._

Silverheart let Fiercefang take the lead as they entered the forest. She kept her ears, eyes, and nose open for prey, but suspected otherwise of the tom. Pretty soon, he fell back to walked beside her. So close in fact, their fur almost brushed. Silverheart was very uncomfortable with this, so she pulled away a little. To her annoyance, he followed. _Doesn't this guy get the hint?_

Making up an excuse, Silverheart ducked into the bushes to follow her "prey". She had just wanted to get rid of Fiercefang, but soon she did find a prey scent. Opening her mouth a little, Silverheart inhaled deeply to try and pinpoint the source. It was coming from due west, the ShadowClan border. _Just great, I hope no other cat is around there… _

Silverheart padded slowly and quietly towards the border, sniffing again, she could smell no fresh ShadowClan scent, but the prey scent was getting stronger. Just out of the bushes, Silverheart could see a plump squirrel sitting with its back to her. _ Perfect… step carefully now…_

Just before she was about to pounce, a black streak shot out from the bushes across from her. It grabbed onto the squirrel, and shook it vigorously. When it was sure the squirrel was dead, it started back around towards the border.

"Hey, that was my prey, and you're on IceClan territory. Stealing from another Clan is against the warrior code!"

The other cat turned around, "You talking to me, half-clan? Didn't I already kill you? And you aren't a Clan; you're just a ragged bunch of banished traitors who should have been killed. Now scram, half-clan, before I scar your other side!"

Silverheart gasped, this was the cat that had injured her! "Why don't you come and fight me again then? Or are you too afraid without your crow-food eating friends?" Silverheart taunted, unsheathing her claws and tensing for battle.

"What did you call me?" the other cat, a tom Silverheart realized, whirled around to face her again.

"You heard me rot ears! Come and fight!"

The ShadowClan tom roared, and leaped at the IceClan warrior. She stepped nimbly out of the way. "Got to be faster than that carrion breath!" she called.

In response, the tom swiped at her face with his claws. She ducked and bowled him over, then leaped on top of him. She raked his face with one paw, then the other. She rolled away before he could retaliate. Hissing and spitting, the ShadowClan tom pawed blood out of his eyes. He launched himself at her again, this time aiming for above her head. She ducked, letting him soar past her. It was a mistake; he scored her back as he sailed by. The scratches were shallow, but long. Now it was Silverheart's turn to hiss. Before his tail could clear her head, Silver-heart reared up and grabbed it in her teeth. She yanked him to the ground, and got a tight grip on his throat.

"Do you give?" she growled around his fur, not wanting to loosen her grip in the slightest way. In response, he went limp. Before he could get up, Silverheart took the prey, and bolted off back to camp. Remembering something, she changed her course to where she had left Fiercefang. To her relief, he wasn't there, she smiled all she could through her squirrel, and headed back to camp alone.

Placing the squirrel on the now stocked pile, Silverheart went to go find Briarberry so the medicine cat could look at her scratches. She usually wouldn't go for something as minor as this, but since she could not see the scratches… All she knew was that it was dripping little droplets of blood that trickled slowly down her pelt. All the cats were around the high-ledge though, so Silverheart decided to stop by there first.

"What's going on?" she asked Clovertail.

"Patchtail is kitting," the ginger she-cat explained. "We're waiting for the news." Silverheart nodded, and sat down to wait like every other cat.

Soon, Sparrowtalon came out to address the clans. "Briarberry says that it could still be a while, so she suggests you get back to whatever you were doing." He bowed his head to Moonstar, thanking her for allowing him to speak, then trotted off back to the nursery to be with his mate.

Silverheart yawned as she heard most of the other cats grumble. She looked around, and found a nice patch of shade to doze in. She was just heading there, when, to her dismay, she saw Fiercefang heading in the same direction. Quickly changing her course in the most casual way she could, Silverheart went in the opposite direction. She spotted Splitfang, and decided to ask him if he need someone to do a patrol.

"You always seem to turn up just when I need someone. Fiercefang's patrol was just about to go out, I sent him to look for you actually." _ Aw fox-dung…_ "And where you in a fight? I can see blood on your fur."

"What? Oh, yeah, ShadowClan. You know that squirrel I brought earlier? Well, it was on our territory, then a ShadowClan cat came and got it. Naturally, I challenged him; he said some pretty vicious things. We fought, and I won."

"Moonstar will have to say something at the gathering next time we go. Oh look, here's Fiercefang. I found her! Off you go now, and make sure you don't take anything from those ShadowClan cats, they're all wicked pieces of work. And make sure you see Briarberry!"

_Why me? Can't this mouse-brained tom take a hint? Why not Farstripe or Frostfeather? They're both into him, I think I'll try to work that out… play matchmaker… anything to get him off my tail._ With these unhappy thoughts, Silverheart followed Fiercefang out into the forest.

Upon their return, Silverheart was furious. He had done it again! Walking so close to her they he was almost treading on her paws, something would have to be done, and fast! She was so engrossed in her own thoughts, that she almost missed what was going on. Clovertail near ran her over in her haste to tell her the news.

"Two she-kits!" she yowled, "Patchtail has had two she-kits: Rockkit and Sleetkit."

"Wow, IceClan's first kits. I'll have to stop by later and congratulate them."

"Better hurry, else you might be the last cat!" Clovertail yowled again as she bolted away again, probably to find some other cat to tell. But before she took Clovertail's advice, Silverheart again went to talk to Briarberry.

"Are you there, Briarberry?" the silver she-cat meowed, much like she had when calling on Moonstar the previous day.

"Yes, come in, Silverheart," Briarberry said back, her voice ringing eerily through the small tunnel.

"I need your help," Silverheart blurted out as soon as she could see Briarberry's multi-colored fur.

"What is it?" Briarberry stopped her paw halfway up to her face, for she had been in the middle of a wash.

"Fiercefang, he likes me, but I don't like him. He won't leave me alone, and he acts like we're already mates, even though I never want to be. Today, when we were hunting, and on the patrol, he walked so close to me… I could scarcely move my paws without tripping over his! Tell me what to do! And, I got in a fight today, with the ShadowClan that gave me my scar, I beat him this time. They're nothing without others to back them up; if you could check the scratches on my back too?"

"Wait, slow down, and start again, about Fiercefang." Briarberry shook her head in bewilderment, circling around Silverheart to see her back. After the silver she-cat finished again, slower this time, Briarberry said: "Wow… that is one persistent tom. Have you tried to tell him that you aren't interested? And you'll be fine, come back if they start to throb however, that means they're infected."

"Gee, thanks… I was thinking about it, and I did kind of show him, I tried to slide away when his fur touched mine, but he followed me."

"Why don't you _tell_ him then?"

"I want to, but I don't want to hurt him. I was thinking of setting him up with Frostfeather or Farstripe. They like him; I just don't understand what he sees in me…"

"Meddling in the affairs of love is a risky business, Silverheart," Briarberry told her sternly, then broke out in a wide grin, ruining the effect, "But an excellent idea, and great fun to boot. Here's what you do. First, pick one of the she-cats; I'd say Frostfeather, as Farstripe has her eye on Eagletalon too. Start to ask her about him, and bring her along when you have to go out with him. Eventually, he might warm up to her. Or, you could always use death-berries…"

Silverheart nodded as Briarberry gave her advice, but at the mention of death-berries, she froze. "I though those were only to calm Moonstar down, and I don't want to kill him, I just want him off my tail."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but they're always here if you need them, for any reason."

"Thanks Briarberry, but I think I'll save those until things get too drastic." _She's such a kit sometimes, I guess you can be, and still be responsible… but she's right though, messing with emotions is kind of fun, if you know what you're doing of course… _

Silverheart snapped out of her thoughts as she near collided with Sparrow-talon. "Sorry," she mumbled, then recognized who it was. "Oh, Sparrowtalon... I didn't see you there. Congratulations on the two she-kits, IceClan's first kits!"

"Thanks Silverheart. These past few moons have been so overwhelming. First getting banished, now being a father…"

"I know what you mean," Silverheart agreed, realizing what she said, she hastily continued. "About them being overwhelming, we've been so busy with everything, I find it hard to catch my afternoon naps."

"You sound like an elder," Sparrowtalon laughed, "it's so refreshing to talk to you, Silverheart. You just have this strange sense of humor, don't get me wrong, I love it, and it's so rejuvenating… Well, got to make haste, mate with kits you know."

"See you," Silverheart mumbled as she blinked in confusion. '_A strange sense of humor'? At least he didn't out right say that I was weird. Ah well, better get some rest, lots to do tomorrow…_

Retreating to the warriors' den, Silverheart curled up in her nest, and started to prepare herself for the daunting task the morrow would hold…

Not wanting to face the day, Silverheart feinted being sleep. When she could stand it no longer, she crept out of the den, watching for Fiercefang. To her relief, he was nowhere in sight. So, Silverheart looked around for the next cat on her list: Frostfeather. The beautiful white she-cat was sitting by the fresh-kill pile, sorting through the various choices.

"Frostfeather," Silverheart called to her, "how's it going?"

"I'm fine, but could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Ah, sure…" _That was random, totally not what I expected her to say, though it might work to my advantage…_

"It's Fiercefang; I like him… a lot. But I don't think he notices me. And well, I think he's into you, so… I wanted to ask you… do you… return the feeling?"

_That's even more random… _"No, I don't."

"Oh, good…" Frostfeather continued awkwardly, but Silverheart could see the relief in her face. "I was wondering… could you help me? You know…"

"Oh… uh, sure, Frostfeather, I'll help…"

"Oh thank you, thank you!" _This is kind of creepy now… _"What should we do first?"

"Well, I'm no expert, but I would start by talking to him, and spending all the time you can with him," Silverheart paused, and tacked on an afterthought "without smothering him of course…" She remembered what _that_ felt like. "Look, here he comes; go and ask him to go hunting with you, or just to go for a walk."

Frostfeather gulped nervously as the tom approached. "Hey, Fiercefang, I was wondering if you'd want to go hunting with me, or go for a walk in the forest."

"Um, no thanks… I was just about to ask Silverheart…"

"Why don't we all go?" Silverheart cut in, before she had to go alone with him again…

"Oh, ok…" Fiercefang seemed a little dismayed that Frostfeather would be coming too. 

While on the walk, Silverheart made it a point to keep Frostfeather in between Fiercefang and herself. It didn't work all the time, but she always managed to slide back to the other side of Frostfeather. Pretty soon, Fiercefang gave up, and was walking close to Frostfeather. _Finally, I'm not tripping on someone else's paws. _Finding an excuse, Silverheart ducked into the bushes. _Better leave them alone and see what happens. _She rounded back, and headed to camp.

Fiercefang and Frostfeather did not return until sun-high had past. Frostfeather seemed extremely happy, and looked around. _Probably looking for me…_

Silverheart was right; Frostfeather came bounding to sit beside her. She was breathless, as if she had run a long ways.

"I think it worked, we're going on another walk tomorrow! You're the best Silverheart!"

"Oh, I didn't do anything, it was all you." _Freeeedoooommmmm! _"Good luck though!"

"Thanks." Frostfeather left again, and went to go sit next to Fiercefang. He pushed his prey over to her, inviting her to share with him. _Oh, yeah, it's going to be serious… _Silverheart wanted to leap for joy, but contained herself. _No use getting over excited, things still might not go according to plan… _

That night, Moonstar called a meeting. "As you all know," she said, "tomorrow night is the gathering. We will be leaving at dawn to be on time. Behave yourselves there, no matter what any other cat might say. There will be other times for revenge." Her eyes roved over the cats who had lost kin in that first battle, and those who were prone to causing trouble. Her eyes rested on them for a moment before she continued. "I will address all problems that have come to my attention, are there any that you think I have not heard of? If so, speak up now." She paused for a few moments, giving time to let any cat that wanted to voice some concern. When a reasonable amount of time had passed, Moonstar started again. "If there is something you do not want the other cats to know, but want brought up, feel free to come to my den to talk to me in private. Get a good night sleep, and remember we leave at dawn!"

True to her word, Moonstar aroused her cats as dawn rolled in. She called out the list of names of the cats who would be attending. Silverheart was one of them. She hopped off of the high-ledge, and took lead of her Clan. They kept up a swift trot through ThunderClan's territory, but slowed down a little to pass through WindClan's, for they were a tad bit early.

Across the log bridge, IceClan discovered that they were the second Clan to arrive. RiverClan was already there, with Leopardstar pacing below the tree. The cats mingled together, but a feeling of tension was in the air as they awaited on ThunderClan and WindClan. When they finally showed, Silverheart looked for Lionblaze, but was disappointed, for he was nowhere to be found. A yowl from the tree turned her attention back to the leaders.

She only half listened as Firestar, Leopardstar, and Onestar gave their re-ports. She tuned in as Blackstar took the stand, but he mentioned nothing. When Moonstar went up, she had Silverheart's undivided attention.

"We have just been blessed with two healthy kits, with more on the way. Our Clan is doing well, but there are some things I would like to mention. It seems to me, that when border patrols cross paths, cats are polite to each other. This is not the case with IceClan, we are insulted and scorned, and I would appreciate it if that would stop." A few snickers were heard, Silverheart wanted to go and thrash the ones who had uttered them, but she had no way to find them. She contented herself with sinking her claws into the ground. "Also, some cats have been seen on our territory stealing prey." Moonstar's gaze flickered to Blackstar, but he didn't notice. "This will not be tolerated, and if it does not stop, it will result in a battle that IceClan will win. That is all."

With that, the gathering disbanded, each Clan going back to their separate territories, and separate thoughts. Some troubled or anxious, others dark and devious…

Silverheart padded into camp, a mouse clamped firmly in her jaws. There was a commotion about the camp. _What now?_ Eagletalon came passing by, Silverheart called to him.

"What's going on?"

"Foxfur is kitting!"

"Ah, has Briarberry made an assumption of how long it will be?"

"No, and she just started, so it might be a while." He started to leave, then stopped again and looked over his shoulder at Silverheart. "You know, I could use your help. Polarpelt went off hunting at dawn, and he hasn't come back yet. Foxfur is screaming for him. Can you come with me to find him?"

"Sure, let me put this on the fresh-kill pile first." Silverheart dashed quickly to the pile, dropped her meager offering, and was back with Eagletalon in less time than it took to lift a paw. "I was just by the ThunderClan border, so I doubt he's over there."

"Hmm, he used to be in WindClan, so we'd better check that stretch of moorland over near the ThunderClan border. I know you were just there, but you were in the forest, that's quite a distance away."

"Yes, and we'd better hurry, judging from Foxfur's wails, she needs Polarpelt… badly." Eagletalon nodded, and the two cats bounded into the tress, Foxfur's screams ringing in their ears.

At the moorland, Silverheart took a deep breath, hoping to catch Polarpelt's scent. She caught a faint whiff of it more to the north, and told Eagletalon. He flicked his ears, acknowledging what Silverheart had said, yet at the same time telling her to be silent. He took the lead. Soon the sounds of a minor battle reached the cat's ears; they started to sprint over the moor even faster than they had before. After a minute or so, they could see Polarpelt in battle with another cat, three in fact. He was just batting them away, however, for even at this distance Silverheart could see that they were naught but kits.

"Hey, you three, what do you think you are doing on IceClan territory?"

The fight, if you could even call it that, ceased immediately, and one kit, a tabby she-kit boldly squeaked: "This is our territory! What are _you_ doing on it?"

Silverheart was impressed by the kit's bravery, what a fine warrior she would make! "Where are you from?"

"ShadowClan, but we don't want to be ShadowClan anymore!"

"Then why don't you join IceClan?" Silverheart suggested.

"Darkkit, Frostkit, what do you think?"

"Sure." They both said, in unison. Silverheart rolled her eyes, and signaled to the two toms to carry a kit each. Silverheart choose the tabby she-kit. She was a fiery one, and Silverheart could see what the result would be if that fire could be molded into a something great...

Back at camp, there was still no news of Foxfur. Briarberry had made an announcement while Silverheart and company had been away. She had said that the kits would not be coming for a while yet, and to go about clan business. Silverheart wondered what she should do with the kits she had found. Eagletalon was still with her, but Polarpelt had deposited Darkkit quickly, as if she was deadly adder, and vanished into the nursery. Foxfur's shrieks had lowered an octave or two, but every cat was still put on edge because of them. No one could remember a kitting being this difficult before, not even Whiskerfur, the oldest cat in IceClan.

Together with Eagletalon, Silverheart managed to keep the kits warm. They had migrated into the warriors' den, for it blocked the wind better. Soon the kits were crying to be fed, which nether cat was able to do.

"I feel horrible carrying on like this… I hope Foxfur will hurry up." Just as Silverheart finished her meow, Briarberry called out from the high-ledge.

"Foxfur has had one kit, a tom. He was very large, larger than he should have been, which was why Foxfur's kitting was so long and harrowing. He is strong and healthy though." The medicine cat leaped down from the high-ledge and was about to go to her den for a few herbs when Eagletalon called to her from inside the warriors' den. "What's wrong? Is a cat sick?"

"No," the tom explained. "When Silverheart and I went looking for Polarpelt, we came across three kits from ShadowClan. They said they didn't want to be ShadowClan anymore, so we brought them back here."

"You know how kits are," she paused for a moment, "then again, we all know how ShadowClan can be. For all we know, these kits could be half-clan, banished for nothing under their control. I'll help you take them to the nursery, Foxfur and Patchtail are sure to help."

"Any idea about how old they are?" Silverheart asked, picking up the tabby she-kit again.

"Hmmm, I'd say a little older than Patchtail's kits." _At least they'll be with kits around their own age…_

At the nursery, Silverheart congratulated Foxfur and Polarpelt. They smiled and thanked her._ Well on to business. _"Eagletalon and I found three kits wandering the moors when we went to look for Polarpelt. They need a mother."

"I'll take two," Foxfur said at once, "I'd take all three, but I don't know if I could feed them all."

"I'll take the other one." Patchtail meowed after Foxfur.

Silverheart breathed a sigh of relief. _Now these kits have someone to look after them. I just hope ShadowClan won't raid our camp for them. _Before she left, Silverheart asked for the kits' names. Frostkit was the grey one with amber eyes, Darkkit was the black one with the strange marking on her head, Flowerkit was the bold tabby, and Foxfur's son was Greykit. Silverheart laughed silently to herself at Flowerkit's name, it was the exact opposite of what the kit was really like! Bidding them all good night, Silverheart padded to the warriors' den with Eagletalon. _He's nice, unlike Fiercefang. If he asked me to be his mate, I'd say yes, but I'll just wait for that. After all, I might be destined for someone else entirely!_

"Silverheart, I need to talk to you!"

"Huh? Wuz wron'?"

"Meet me in Moonstar's den."

Silverheart muttered something unintelligible, and heaved herself up to follow whoever it was. She stumbled blindly up the incline, and hit her nose on the wall of the turn.

"YOUCH!"

"Quite, Silverheart. Do you want to wake the entire camp up?"

"Well _sorry_, you would shout too if you hit your nose on this mouse-brained wall!"

"Stop blaming the wall and get in here." Muttering to herself again, Silverheart obeyed.

"What is it? I was sleeping you know."

"Well, this couldn't wait until morning, so quit complaining and listen." Moonstar said in a very irritated tone, apparently she had just been woken up too. "Briarberry, what is going on?"

"I… I received a message from StarClan." The medicine cat began. "They showed me what would happen if we didn't act, and told me to tell you two this: 'When pressed too hard Ice will shatter, if given time Shadows will swallow all. It will take cats of wisdom and courage to hold the Shadows back. Should they fail: the Ice will succumb to the Shadows, and its glittering arc will be blacked beyond any recognition. Take heed of this warning, and stop the Shadows before your wall of Ice comes tumbling down forever more…' What do you think it means?"

"Well, I would assume it means that ShadowClan is going to try to destroy us, and we need to stop them before they do. We can launch an attack right now if you want, Moonstar, and stop this before it even begins." Silverheart meowed as she leapt up, careful not to hit her head on the roof.

"No, I know it says to hurry, and talks of Shadows, but it may not refer to ShadowClan. Briarberry, what was it that StarClan showed you aside from this new prophecy?"

"It showed me our camp, with every cat in our Clan slaughtered. Kits, queens, elders, even you Moonstar. And you still have nine lives…"

When Briarberry finished, Silverheart could only stare at her in horror. "How could they let something like this happen to us?"

"You know as well as anyone that StarClan cannot fight our battles for us, and they cannot protect us from everything. It's part of what separates us from kittypets."

"I guess you're right, but what will we do? Moonstar?"

"We will wait. Briarberry, I want you to consult with the other medicine cats next time you go to the Moonpool with them. And go back to sleep, both of you, I want you fresh tomorrow, you for hunting," she looked to Silverheart, "and you for taking care of our cats." Her gaze shifted to Briarberry.

"Yes Moonstar," both cats chimed in unison, and turned to leave the cave. Silverheart hit her nose again, and muttered some very choice words.

"Great StarClan, Silverheart, you have an awfully colorful vocabulary…" Brairberry chided her.

"Live with it." Silverheart growled.

That night, Silverheart had a dream. She was walking through a forest, a forest that was star lit and beautiful. _This must be StarClan! Am I dead? _

"No, Silverheart you are not dead."

"Who said that!?"

"Have you forgotten the voice of your own brother already?"

"Nightfang? What are you doing in my dreams?"

"I am here to advise you. Take heed of Briarberry's warning, and listen to this one. You know that kit you brought back to IceClan?"

"Which one?"

"Flowerkit."

"Yes, how could I forget?" Silverheart took a moment to think about the fiery little she-kit. "She will become an excellent warrior!"

"Your right, she will, but make sure you watch her; her path is twisted and turned and has many thorns that will hamper and harm. Two cats will try to win her love, and that will almost be enough to drive IceClan apart."

"How will I know?"

"When the time comes, you will know."

"But when will that be?" Silverheart could not resist asking one more question, but it was too late. The starry forest had already disappeared, and she was once again in the warriors' den. Sunlight streamed down from the mouth of the cave, making Silverheart's pelt glow softly.

_What is going to happen to our Clan? _The silver she-cat wondered. She stepped out of the den, and looked around the camp. Everything seemed so normal. Rockkit and Sleetkit were playing with Flowerkit and Darkkit. _Wait… where's Frostkit?_

Silverheart got her answer in the form of a yowl coming from Briarberry's den. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S BLIND!?" Pelting to the medicine den, Silverheart found the source of the yowl: Patchtail.

"I mean she… is… blind." Briarberry told the irate queen again, slowly this time. "Watch, Frostkit, what color is my fur?"

"I don't know, what are colors?" the kit wailed, obviously scared by Patchtail's outburst.

"See? Don't be scared little one; it is ok that you can't see. It means that you have an important role to play in this Clan."

"Really?" Frostkit perked up slightly.

"Yes, now come with me, you too Patchtail, we need to talk to Moonstar."

"Am I in trouble?" Frostkit whispered, scared again at the mention of IceClan's leader.

"No, of course not, now… oomph…" Briarberry was cut short as she ran straight into Silverheart. "Silverheart, what are you doing? Did you need some herbs?"

"No, I just wanted to see what all the shouting was for."

"Well, you heard, right? Frostkit is blind."

"Yes, are you going to go see Moonstar because you think it means Frostkit should become medicine cat? Like Jayfeather?"

"Yes, now if you don't need anything, I would appreciate it if you would move out of the way."

"Oh, sorry." Silverheart stepped out of the way, allowing Briarberry, Frostkit, and a still steaming Patchtail to get by her. _I wonder why Patchtail is so angry right now… Could it be because she feels she picked the wrong kit to nurse? Or maybe she feels it is her fault somehow… even though she couldn't possibly have had anything to do with it. It will be good if Moonstar agrees that Frostkit should be a medicine cat apprentice though… Briarberry will have someone to help her then...Unlike me…_

Silverheart padded back into camp after an unsuccessful hunting trip. She had let a mouse slip through her claws. Even though it was only green-leaf, she knew that the Clan needed all the prey it could get, especially with Briarberry's warning hanging over all of their heads like a death sentence. The three cats that knew about it had only told one other, making the total to four. Seeking out that fourth cat, Silverheart thought about what it all could mean.

"Splitfang, can I be excused for the rest of the day?"

"Of course, just make sure you're back before it gets too late, you're my best dawn patrol leader."

Once out of camp, Silverheart broke into a run. She didn't know where she was running to until she came to the green-leaf twoleg place. _Why did I come here? Whatever the reason, it's dangerous… got to be careful…_

Silverheart made a circuit around the twoleg nest, always on the lookout for danger. Maybe she wasn't paying attention like she thought she was, for she was totally unprepared for the cat that leapt down from the window to land in front of her.

"Hi!" it said, making Silverheart near jump out of her fur. "Did I scare you?"

"No you most certainly did not! What are you doing here anyways? This is IceClan's territory."

"What's IceClan?"

_Stupid kittypet… _"Never mind that right now, but what is your name?"

"Shadow, what's yours?"

"I'm Silverheart. What are you doing here? Are you here with your twolegs?"

"That's a funny name." Shadow said as Silverheart bristled. "Hey, don't get so upset. What's a twoleg? Do you mean the up-walkers? If you do, then yes. But I don't like them…"

"Why not?" _Maybe he'll want to join IceClan!_

"They aren't very nice. They pull my tail and whiskers, and forget to feed me."

"That's horrible, but what if I told you that you could escape? And what if I said that you could become a warrior?"

"That sounds fun, but how would I do that?"

"All you have to do is meet me in the forest later tonight. I will call your name, and I will have another cat with me, but don't fear her, she is a good and kind cat. Can you remember that?"

"Yeah!" Shadow meowed very loudly. "I can't wait, but I have to go inside now, see you later Silverheart!" _I hope Moonstar will approve… _

Back at camp, Silverheart went straight to Moonstar's den. "Moonstar," she called, "I need to have a word with you!"

"Come in Silverheart." When Silverheart was in view, IceClan's leader continued, "What is it?"

"I went for a walk today, around the green-leaf twoleg place. While I was there, I met a kittypet who looks like he would make a good warrior. I told him to meet me outside later, and that I would bring another cat with me. I was hoping that cat would be you, will you come with me?"

"You talked to a kittypet, and invited him to join the Clan without asking me?"

"No, that is what I'm doing right now; I'm asking you if he can join."

"Well, if we are going to survive what is coming, we had better get all the warriors we can. Take me to him."

"Well, it's a bit early, but I guess we can walk slowly."

Both she-cats, one after the other, rounded the bend of Moonstar's den, and trotted down the pathways. Moonstar wanted to tell Splitfang about the kittypet, so she called him over.

"What is it?" he asked once he was close enough to not have to shout.

"Silverheart met a kittypet in the woods today, and she thinks he should join us."

"Well, we do need more warriors, so I think he should."

"Can you watch the Clan until we get back?"

"Of course, and make sure you brief him before you waltz in here. Clan life can be a little over whelming if you weren't born into it." Moonstar thanked her deputy, and followed Silverheart out into the forest.

Once at the twoleg nest, Silverheart and Moonstar hid in the bushes that were closest to the nest. When they were in position, Silverheart yowled out the signal: "Shadow! It's Silverheart, come on out here!"

The door to the nest opened, and the little black tom shot out from the pool of light that illuminated the walkway. "Where are you?"

"Over here, in these bushes."

"Why are you hiding?"

"Well, unlike you, we don't get along with twolegs."

"Why not?"

"Enough questions!" Silverheart snapped at him. _Is there no end to them? _"Shadow, this is Moonstar, the leader of IceClan, which, if you choose to, you can become a member of."

"Hello, Shadow was it? Well, if you choose to come and train in our ways, be warned, you must ether stay with us or go back to your twolegs, you cannot live with a paw in each world."

"Well I'm going to stay with you, I don't like up-walkers anymore…"

"Then follow us, and listen carefully…"

All the way back to camp, Silverheart and Moonstar took turns teaching Shadow the basics of warrior life. They told him about what he would be expected to do, what he was not allowed to do, and many other things. By the time they got back, both she-cats were dry-mouthed from so much talking. Moonstar got a quick drink from Briarberry's pool, leapt up onto the high-ledge, and called for her cats. Everyone had retreated to their dens, so it took a moment for them to gather.

"Cats of IceClan," Moonstar began, "I apologize for waking you, but I have a matter that cannot wait until morning. IceClan is short on warriors, so we have decided to allow this kittypet to join our ranks. Shadow, if you would step forward." Silverheart expected yowls and mutters of protest, so she was shocked when the clan silently parted ranks to allow the tom to come up to the high-ledge.

"From this moment, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Shadowpaw. Clovertail, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are trusted and caring, pass this on to your new apprentice." An excited Shadowpaw and a shocked Clovertail touched noses. "That is all for tonight, you are…" Moonstar cut herself off as someone called her name.

"Moonstar! ThunderClan was attacking a little kit by our border, so I rescued him." Polarpelt mumbled around the limp bundle he held in his jaws.

Thinking quickly, Moonstar took action. "Briarberry, take a look at this kit, is he hurt?"

The medicine cat sprang forward, and took a quick look at the small lump of fur on the ground. When her examination was over, she said: "Yes, he will be fine, but I would like to have him stay in my den for the night, just in case." On Moonstar's nod, Briarberry picked up the tiny tom on her jaws and carried him gently to her den.

Gathering her wits, Moonstar finished with the dismissal of her Clan. "If that tom survives the night, I will make him an apprentice too. You are dismissed."

In the morning, Silverheart hurried out of the warriors' den to see if there was any news about that little tom. She saw Briarberry speaking to Moonstar, so she walked up beside them and asked the question on everyone's mind: "Is that kit ok?"

"Yes, he will be fine, but I wonder if he will _want_ to become a warrior. I mean, we can't force him to stay if he doesn't wish to."

"Well, we'll just have to ask him. Is he still in your den, Briarberry?" Moonstar asked before Silverheart could answer.

"Yes, but last time I checked, he was still asleep. But we can wake him up, this matter cannot wait forever." With that, Briarberry led the others to her den. The kit was awake, he was crouched in the nest that he had been placed in the night before; a look of pure terror was plastered onto his face.

"What is your name?" Silverheart asked him.

The little tom just stared at her with big round eyes. Then he whispered something so softly that Silverheart barely head what it was. "I don't have a name…"

"Did you hear that? He said he doesn't have a name!"

"Well, never mind that. Young tom," Briarberry interrupted, "do you have a family?"

He shook his head, but said nothing.

"Would you like to join ours?"

He nodded this time.

"Then follow us, if you would Moonstar."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high-ledge for a Clan meeting." Once the cats of IceClan had gathered, Moonstar started again. "The tom found last night has survived the night, and he has decided to join our clan. From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Silentpaw. Polarpelt, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a brave and spirited warrior, and I hope you show your apprentice your ways." A proud Polarpelt and a startled Silentpaw touched noses, making the young tom's admission into the Clan final.

"Tomorrow is the gathering, and here's who I want to go:" Moonstar took a deep breath, and began the list of names. When she finished, she said "Remember, we leave at dawn. You are dismissed."

At dawn the next day, Silverheart walked slowly out of the warriors' den. She padded over to the growing group of cats who would attend the gathering. Fluffing up her fur against the cold breeze, she waited for Moonstar to appear. _Why is it so cold in green-leaf? Maybe this means leaf-bear will be even colder… _But before Silverheart could think about it anymore, Moonstar came down from her den, and led them all out of the camp.

The IceClan cats moved swiftly through ThunderClan's and WindClan's territory. They were the first to arrive at the island, so they settled down to wait. Some cats went out for a little hunt. Silverheart was about to join Frostfeather, when ThunderClan came sweeping into the clearing.

"Evening Silverheart," a familiar voice said from behind the silver she-cat.

Flipping around, she saw Lionblaze sitting beside her. "Lionblaze!" she said happily, "How have you been?"

"Well, but I haven't seen you on patrol lately. Have you been slacking off?"

"Of course not, I'm on the dawn patrol every day."

"Guess I just miss you then. I wanted to apologize for being short with you that last time we meet. My patrol leader that day is on the no half- er… I mean… no IceClan side." Lionblaze's gaze flicked away for a moment, like he regretted almost saying half-clan.

"Don't worry about it," Silverheart hurriedly said, excusing the slip up and accepting the apology. She was about to say more, but then realized the other two Clans had showed up, and the gathering was beginning.

Again, she paid little attention to the reports of Firestar, Onestar, and Leopardstar. She cheered in the right places, and was silent in the others. She listened to Blackstar a little more, and Moonstar again had her full attention.

"IceClan as two new apprentices, but they are not attending tonight. We have enough prey, and we are doing just fine. But before I step down, I would like an answer from both Blackstar," The tom looked up at her and hissed slightly, Silverheart tensed, ready to leap up to him and defend Moonstar to her last breath, or his, whatever came first, but Lionblaze placed a restraining tail on her back, warning her not to interfere. Reluctantly, she relaxed… but only just, "And Firestar." ThunderClan's leader mealy looked at Moonstar, mild curiosity in his eyes. "About a moon ago, three kits were found on our territory. They said they were ShadowClan. What I want to know is this: why they were there in the first place. Blackstar?"

"They were half-clan." Blackstar spat. "Their mother was lucky that she wasn't banished along with them, it's typical of you half-clans to take in the rest. And one of them is blind, have fun with a useless warrior!"

"Don't fret," Moonstar told him, keeping her cool in the face of his temper. "She will not be a warrior. So, she will train with Briarberry instead." Moonstar ignored Blackstar's response, and turned to Firestar. "Firestar, one of my warriors brought yet another kit back to our camp last night. He said he found him being attacked by a patrol of ThunderClan cats. He is part of our clan now, but do you have anything to say?"

Firestar looked surprised as he replied "I did not know that it was a kit. My warriors said that it was a pack of rouges that tried to invade our territory. But don't you worry, Moonstar, they will be punished for lying to me, and for attacking a defenseless kit. However, I have no idea where he comes from, so you are welcome to have him." He finished by giving permission that was not needed. "If that is all, ThunderClan must be on our way."

"Yes," Onestar said, breaking his silence, "WindClan too. Good night to all of you." The gathering broke up, and each clan retreated back to their separate territories. But before he followed Firestar, Lionblaze said one more thing to Silverheart.

"Snowbird wanted to talk to you, so keep an eye out for her on your patrols. She said she would try to come to the next gathering, but she isn't in the highest standings with Blackstar right now…"

"Ok, and if you see her before I do, tell her to keep a look out for me as well!" Silverheart called after the golden tom. He waved his tail to show that he had heard her. _At least I haven't been abandoned by my parents like some of the cats of IceClan have…_

A few days after the gathering, Moonstar called her cats to the high-ledge. "I have two warriors to appoint, and two apprentices. Bigpaw and Duskpaw, would you step forward?" the two toms did so, excitement shining in their eyes. Once they were beneath the high-ledge, they stopped and looked up to their leader. "I, Moonstar," she began, "leader of IceClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Bigpaw and Duskpaw, do you both promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Without a moment's hesitation, both toms said "I do"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Bigpaw, from this moment you will be known as Bigtail. Duskpaw, from this moment you will be known as Duskfur. StarClan honors your enthusiasm, Bigtail, and your trustworthiness, Duskfur, and we welcome you both as full members of IceClan." Loud yowls followed Moonstar's last words. As Duskfur and Bigtail rejoined the ranks of their fellow warriors, Moonstar began the next part of the clan meeting.

"Flowerkit, Darkkit, step forward." The two she-cats did as they were told. "From this moment until they have earned their warrior names, these apprentices shall be known as Flowerpaw and Darkpaw respectively. Silverheart," the silver she-cat's head snapped up to look at her leader, realization dawning on her face, "it is time that you had an apprentice. You will be mentor Flowerpaw. You are both loyal and courageous; make sure you pass on this to your apprentice. Eagletalon, you will be mentor to Darkpaw. Make sure she knows the ways of kinship and bravery as much as you do." Silverheart touched noses with Flowerpaw the same time Eagletalon did with Darkpaw. _I finally have an apprentice, and it's Flowerpaw!_ "Both Bigtail and Duskfur will sit a silent vigil tonight while we rest easy with the knowledge that they are watching over us." Moonstar stepped down from the high-ledge, and all the cats disbanded to their tasks until only Flowerpaw and Silverheart were left.

"Care for a trip around the borders?" Silverheart asked her new apprentice.

"Ok can you show me the place where you found Shadowpaw? Or maybe where Polarpelt found Silentpaw…?"

"Sure," L_ooks like another torn love, I hope it works out for her..._ "If you'd kindly follow me." Feeling like a tour guide, Silverheart lead Flowerpaw out of the camp.

"Here, we have our ThunderClan border, where Polarpelt found Silentpaw. What do you notice about it?" Silverheart asked her apprentice.

"Well, I can see a tree just like the ones we have here, and a little further, I can see a place with no trees! How can WindClan live like that, without an ounce protection?"

"That's how they like it I suppose, just like you and I prefer the forest and a nice solid den." Flowerpaw nodded and continued to follow Silverheart aback around the border towards ShadowClan's territory.

"Is this were you found Silentpaw?"

_Questions, questions, nothing but question! But I suppose that is good, and I do believe I was the same way…_

"Yes, see that nest over there? That is the green-leaf twoleg place. When times are hard in leaf-bare, it has been proven that mice love to shelter in twoleg nests. Sometimes a skillful cat can catch a quick meal, but beware! Make sure there is _no_ fresh twoleg scent anywhere, or we may never see you again. Now sniff around, and tell me what you smell."

"I can smell some twoleg scent, and it's very fresh, like they were just here, or are. I can smell some of Shadowpaw's scent, it's different from ours, but I'm sure it will change soon."

"Good work, Flowerpaw, at this rate, you'll be a warrior before you know it." _And she's right, IceClan doesn't smell like four different Clans anymore, must be the mountains… can't believe I just noticed… its crisp and clear… just like the mountains… and ice… hahaha… IceClan… ice…_ "Better get back to camp now, unless you wanted to try your paw at hunting?"

"Yeah," Flowerpaw's face broke out into a huge grin, "I want to bring back a big mouse to share with Darkpaw and Frostkit!" Flowerpaw's smile faltered as she thought of her other sister. "Will she ever become an apprentice, or will she be Frostkit forever?"

_I thought this would come up._ "No, she will not be Frostkit forever, nor will she be a warrior. You see, Frostkit is blind, so she would not be able to see where prey is, or where the enemy cats are, so instead, she will train with Briarberry to become a medicine cat."

"Will she sleep in the apprentices' den with me and Darkpaw?"

"No, she will stay in the medicine den with Briarberry. But you will still see her, don't worry."

"Well-" Flowerpaw began, but Silverheart cut her off.

"Quick, back into the bushes." Both she-cats retreated into the foliage as three twolegs came out of the twoleg nest. "I've never seen so many before," Silverheart whispered her remark as even more got out a monster that pulled up from the thunderpath. "Let's get back; I think Moonstar needs to know about this."

"Moonstar! I found something that I think you need to see." Silverheart called at the entrance to Moonstar's den.

"What is it Silverheart?" Moonstar asked as she padded out.

"There are tons of twolegs by the green-leaf twoleg place. I've never seen so many before."

"Let's go then, Splitfang come with me and Silverheart. Flowerpaw, you stay here and help guard the camp while I am away. Sunclaw, you are in charge until I get back."

Taking off down the walkways, all three cats pelted through the forest towards the twolegs.

Once there again, they hid in the bushes to spy on the twolegs. They watched mystified as the twolegs called to each other in yowls, and pointed to several different trees.

"What are they doing?" Silverheart asked in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know, but let's watch for a few more minutes." Moonstar said back, her voice at the same level as Silverheart's had been. The twolegs continued yowling to one another; one pulled out something, and started to hit the tree with it.

"Wait, I think I know what-" Moonstar stopped as an extra loud twoleg yowl rose over the sounds of breaking timber. Silverheart sprang out of the way, but Splitfang was frozen in horror looking up at the tree. _He's right in the way!_ Silverheart was about to jump and push him out of the way, but Moonstar got there first. Just as the tree was about to collapse down on the deputy's head, Moonstar shoved him out of the way, and the tree fell onto her instead.

"NOOOOOO!" Silverheart wailed as the tree landed on her leader with a resounding crash that rattled Silverheart's bones and shook her to her very core. "Splitfang, go and get Briarberry! I'll get Moonstar out of here!" Still too shocked to argue, the tom sprang up from his sprawling position to follow Silverheart's order.

A few twolegs had decided to see what all the noise was. They came over and pointed to Silverheart who was dragging Moonstar's limp for from under the tree. "Get away from us!" Silverheart hissed at them, her fur puffed out to its full extent, her ears flattened into almost non-existence against her skull, her claws unsheathed to their fullest extent. She was the very picture of a cat that would stop at nothing short of death itself to carry out her mission. Obviously scared by Silverheart's show, the twolegs scrambled backwards, both of them whimpering like little kits.

Getting a good grip on Moonstar's scruff, Silverheart pulled her out from under the tree, and started to drag her into the forest. She got about a fox-length into the tress when Splitfang and Briarberry came at full throttle to her. "Help me get her back to camp!" Silverheart told them, then, without bothering for their responses, started to drag Moonstar gentle across the ground again. Both Splitfang and Briarberry helped Silverheart to drag Moonstar without question.

Back at camp, Splitfang cleared the way to Briarberry's den. With the quick order that no cat was to bother them, he ducked inside the medicine den. When he had sat in the empty spot in the circle around Moonstar, he asked the question: "Did she lose a life?"

"Yes, but she will be fine, better actually, when she wakes up. StarClan is just healing her broken body right now, so don't worry. Just eight left now, still a lot, but one never knows what will happen in the future…" _Except for StarClan… and us when we receive a prophecy... _

"Wha… what happened?"

"Moonstar! You're awake!" Silverheart wanted to yowl with relief, but her words came out in a strangled whisper instead, for a thought had crept into her mind. "Moonstar… I'm sorry… it's my fault you lost a life, I should have never asked you to come and see what those twolegs were doing!"

"No," Splitfang broke in, "it's my fault. If I had gotten out of the way of that tree instead of sitting there like a mouse-brain… A coward like me shouldn't be deputy…"

"It it is anyone's fault, it is mine," Moonstar said, cutting both cats off least they argue about it more, "I chose to go with you, Silverheart, and I chose to rescue you, Fiercefang, and you are not a coward, and you will remain deputy."

"Yes Moonstar." The tom mumbled, still convinced that it was his fault.

"You can return to your den if you want, Moonstar," Briarberry said after a short awkward pause. Moonstar nodded, and tried to get to her paws. She lurched forward, but before she hit the ground, Silverheart caught her. "Thanks, and I guess I can't stand on my own four paws tonight, would you help me back to my den Silverheart? And Splitfang, tell the clans that I am all right, but not to bother me because I must rest."

"Of course," both cats said. Silverheart noticed that Splitfang seemed happier to have something to do other than brood. Silverheart was snapped out of her thoughts when Moonstar leaned on her scarred side, she unintentionally hissed in pain. Immediately, Moonstar sat back down, an apologetic look flickered across her face.

"Forget it," Silverheart growled as she switched to Moonstar's other side. When her leader was leaning on her good side, Silverheart began the slow ascent to the leader's den. It was a slow and cumbersome process, but they eventually made it to the first incline. Silverheart stepped slightly ahead, ready to catch Moonstar should she start to fall. Luckily, it was unnecessary, for Moonstar neither tripped nor stumbled. Once to the den, Silverheart saw to it that Moonstar was in her nest and comfortable before she retreated to the warriors' one. _So much has happened in one day, and so much these past moons… but I bet a lot more will happen before I join the ranks of StarClan… And I feel as if I am forgetting something…_ Trying to remember what she had forgotten, Silverheart fell into a fitful sleep. A slumber that was haunted by dreams of the past…

That night, around moon-high, Silverheart awoke from a particularly disturbing dream, one that she did not care to remember the in days that followed. Hoping to clear her head, the agitated silver warrior stepped out of the warriors' den. She saw something, however, that made her sink back into the shadows. _What is Moonstar leaving camp for this late at night? Oh StarClan no…_

Silverheart raced to the medicine den as soon as Moonstar was out of sight. "Briarberry," she whispered urgently to the sleeping she-cat, "wake up, it's Moonstar!" When Briarberry didn't wake up, Silverheart nipped her tail.

"What?" Briarberry whispered in a very irritated voice.

"Moonstar just snuck out of camp…"

Brairberry jolted awake, and said "Go and get her, and hold her back at all costs, I will catch up with you when I finish preparing the herbs." Without a backward glance, Silverheart pelted out of the den, and into the forest.

Moonstar was relatively easy to follow and find. As soon as Silverheart caught up with her, she asked "What are you dong Moonstar?"

Startled by Silverheart's voice, IceClan's leader stopped short. "Come to help me have you? Well excellent, it will be so much easier with help." She said, a mad glint flashing in her green eyes. _Great StarClan… how did we lose track of the days?_

"Help with what?"

"Killing Firestar of course!" _StarClan help me…_ "Here's what we'll do:" Moonstar ignored the look of horror on Silverheart face, probably mistaking it for joy, "First, we will sneak into the camp, and get right up close to his den. When is give the signal, we will rush him, quietly. Then, we can take turns ripping him to shreds until he stops breathing! Isn't that the perfect plan?"

"Uh…" Silverheart was speechless by the time Moonstar finished the outline of her dreadful plan. _Hurry Briarberry!_ "Uh… yeah, it will defiantly work. But one thing before we go."

"What is it?"

"YOU'RE INSAINE!" Silverheart yowled, as she tackled Moonstar. They scuffled back and forth across the ground, no cat having the upper-paw, until, at long last, being bigger and stronger, Silverheart was able to pin Moonstar down. A sudden voice almost made her let go.

"Hurry up and shove these down her throat!" It was Briarberry. Silverheart obeyed without questions, knowing many lives depended on her successes. Once it was done, Moonstar slowly stopped struggling, until she was still and breathing peacefully on the forest floor.

"Good this we were able to-" Silverheart was cut off as a final spasm from Moonstar ripped down her scar, tearing a portion of it open again. Silverheart hissed as she felt warm blood trickling down her side. With a final look to Briarberry, she fell into sweat unconsciousness.

Silverheart was not out for long though, as she found out, it was only for a few heartbeats. "Ahhh… my side burns like it's on fire!" she whimpered as she stood.

"Silverheart, sit back down!" Briarberry muttered from around some herbs.

"No, Moonstar first, me later."

"Just let me put some cobwebs on it then, when Moonstar hit you, she reopened half of that thing, and you've lost a lot of blood… again."

"Fine…" Silverheart sat still just long enough for the cobwebs to work, then began dragging Moonstar back to camp. "Why did you forget to give her the herbs before this happened?"

"Hey, I have a lot to do, it is your job to remember." Briarberry replied.

"No, it's your job!"

"Yours."

"Yours."

"Yours."

"Enough! We're acting like kits now, just help me get her to her den so I can go back to sleep." Silverheart finally exploded.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Each annoyed at the other, the two battered she-cats were able to half carry half drag Moonstar back to her den with no cat the wiser of the night's escapade. When Moonstar was safely in her den, and in her nest, Briarberry and Silverheart went their separate ways, Silverheart giving the medicine cat a terse nod of thanks.

In the warriors' den, Silverheart tried to fall asleep again, but was unable to. Thoughts of the previous days continued to invade her mind. Giving up, she went back outside and sat alone on the high-ledge. _So much as happened to us in these past moons… and much more will happen before we go and hunt with StarClan…_ _And Moonstar… how could a little thing like our banishment have caused her to become this way? We started again, and we are better and stronger than we ever would have been is we had stayed with the other Clans… And why did she have to lose a life now of all times? Especially with this prophecy hanging over us all… but I still can't believe that she is one paw-step closer to true death…_

Thinking of the future, the silver she-cat gazed up at the blazing Silverpelt, and hoped that it would all work out in the end, before she was truly alone…


End file.
